


Oh Shut Up, Merlin

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Camelot, Canon Era, Closeted Character, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thinks Arthur means more than what he says on the surface level. Now that they are alone in the forest, Merlin can finally figure out if he is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Shut Up, Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

Merlin had followed Arthur through the forest, like this, too many times to count. They had separated from the other knights and now they traveled alone, back to Camelot. It wasn’t a long journey, and if Merlin was being honest with himself, he was glad to have some time alone with Arthur. A few times they had shared kisses, and once even a bit more than just a kiss, but they had always been cut short.

The sun was reaching the horizon and the sky was changing, bringing with it a bit of a cold. Merlin just followed Arthur as they walked in silence. They didn’t need words. Spending all of your time with someone meant you ran out of conversation topics quickly. Plus, Arthur wasn’t one to talk about anything more than what was necessary. Merlin was content to just follow Arthur.

Lost in thought, Merlin didn’t notice Arthur suddenly stop. “Watch where you are walking, Merlin!” Arthur grunted. He looked down at Merlin with a bit of a scowl. “Did you hear something?”

“I heard you yelling at me…”

“Oh shut up, Merlin.” Arthur waved away Merlin’s comment, and kept walking.

Night had crept up slowly and it was nearly dark when Arthur decided to stop for the evening. “We shall not go any further tonight. Might as well get some sleep. I’ll take first watch, Merlin.” Arthur’s mouth was serious, but a smile danced in his blue eyes.

Arthur could be such a clotpole one moment, and the next Merlin could fall in love with him instantaneously. He spoke in riddles, leaving it to Merlin to decipher what he truly meant. It was hard to understand Arthur, but Merlin could predict his every move. Arthur was the furthest thing from a mystery to Merlin. By taking first watch, Arthur was telling Merlin: You look tired. I will take first watch for you so you can get some rest. But Arthur had a hard time saying how he really felt.

Merlin could have been putting thoughts in Arthur’s brain, but Merlin really believed that Arthur was simply incapable of letting himself feel vulnerable. That’s why it took him nearly three years to even kiss Merlin. The few kisses could have been mistakes or meaningless, but Merlin was sure that two nights ago was certainly significant. To both of them. There were definitely moments when Merlin wished Arthur would just say how he truly felt, but that day would likely never come.

“Do you want me to make a fire?” Merlin offered, before settling in.

Arthur looked off into the direction of Camelot. “Sure.” He hadn’t heard what Merlin had said. Uther was certainly on his mind. The only thing Arthur had to look forward to upon their arrival in Camelot was an empty throne and a coronation that would only remind him of the kingdom‘s loss. Of his loss.

Merlin decided to gather some underbrush and some dry sticks. When he moved away, Arthur looked after him, a hint of worry on his face. “Where are you going?”

“To gather some firewood.”

Arthur sent a quick look back towards his castle, then turned to followed Merlin. “You shouldn’t go alone. It’s dangerous.”

Merlin smiled. What Arthur meant was: I don’t want you to get hurt.

Arthur followed Merlin, kicking up leaves as he walked. A smile pressed against Merlin’s lips, but he tried to contain it. Arthur could be so unaware of himself sometimes, leaving Merlin to adore the man in secret. Merlin bent over to obtain a few twigs, but was stopped short with a pinch from Arthur. Merlin straightened out quickly, snapping behind him, but Arthur had already passed him and was looking back with a grin.

Arthur dug a pit to make the fire and Merlin began the task of starting the blaze. Arthur watched Merlin at first, then his mind began to wander as he sat on the other side of the pit, staring blankly into the flames Merlin had sparked. The fire was burning brightly; Merlin hadn’t realized how cold he was till he felt its warmth.

“Would you like me to help you with your armor, Arthur?” Merlin didn’t move, just waited for Arthur to react, or even blink. An orange glow touched Arthur’s cheek, turning his blond hair a brilliant shade of gold.

After a moment, Arthur looked to Merlin. “Sorry, Merlin, what did you say?”

“What’s wrong?” He didn’t even need to ask; Merlin knew what was on Arthur’s mind. He always did, but Merlin knew Arthur needed to talk about it.

He sighed, almost relieved that Merlin had finally asked. “I am not sure I am cut out to be king. If I’m completely honest, I’m a bit terrified to go back to Camelot.”

The dance was always the same: Arthur would share an insecurity, Merlin would inspire him, and then Arthur would go on feeling as audacious as always. A part of Merlin didn’t want to take the bait; Arthur could manage on his own. But then again, he couldn’t. Arthur needed Merlin. Even if Arthur would never admit it, he did. He needed Merlin’s encouragements. He needed Merlin’s strength. Not because Arthur lacked his own, but because Merlin gave Arthur the courage to find it with himself.

“You, Arthur, are going to make a wonderful king. You know how I know that?” Merlin didn’t wait for a response. “Because you are the most courageous and thoughtful man I have ever known. You care about your people more than anything. Just the fact that you are so worried about becoming king shows that you are more than prepared to take on this new role. You’re ready Arthur. I believe that.”

Merlin waited for Arthur to say something sarcastic in return to break the intensity of the moment. That was his next move in their usual dance. But the comment never came. Just a smile. “Thanks, Merlin.”

“I’m sorry, what…” The idiotic words were out of his mouth before Merlin could stop them. Merlin’s mouth gaped open, just a bit.

Arthur let out a snicker. Then he said the phrase that always made Merlin's stomach feel warm. “Oh shut up, Merlin.”

I love you, Merlin. Just in his tone, it was as clear as day. Arthur may never say what he meant, but he showed it. He revealed the truth it his eyes. Those mysterious eyes that absorbed all the breath in Merlin’s lungs.

Merlin cleared his throat, wishing he could say it back. “So, your armor?”

“Oh, yes, Merlin. Thanks,” he mumbled. For a moment, Merlin thought that maybe Arthur was waiting for him to say it back. Trying his best to ignore the trickiness of the situation, Merlin moved to help Arthur out of his armor.

Merlin had performed this task countless times. He could do it in his sleep, without a second thought. But for some reason, this time was different. Merlin fumbled with the buckles on Arthur’s back. He shook as he removed the shoulder armor. The chainmail was cold, and heavy. Every movement was slow, and Merlin wanted to remove more than just Arthur’s armor. Not at all in the way of a servant’s duty.

Arthur turned around as Merlin finished. He looked expectantly at Merlin, who just stood above him, dumbfounded. Finally giving in, Arthur rose to stand in front of Merlin. He hesitated, not with doubt, but with temptation. He knew what Merlin wanted, Arthur wanted him to ask. To beg. They were inches apart, both stubborn and concupiscent. Again, it was Arthur who finally moved in.

In a flash, Merlin was somewhere else. Kissing Arthur was like using his magic. It made Merlin feel free and alive. At first it was just a kiss, then Arthur’s hands slowly moved to Merlin’s back, leaving Merlin’s skin crawling with pleasure. Merlin’s hands cupped Arthur’s face; the small amount of stubble brushed Merlin’s palms. Together, they sank to the ground.

The fire cracked beside them, but the warmth of Arthur’s body over him warmed Merlin more than the flames. Each gasped for breath as Arthur eventually stopped, straddling Merlin. He was eager to remove the little amount of clothing Merlin was wearing, allowing only quick kisses between each article that he removed. Merlin wriggled under Arthur, reaching for his face again.

Arthur smiled and pushed Merlin’s hands down. “Not so fast.” He said as he pulled off his own white undershirt. Merlin was hypnotized by Arthur’s chest, lightly splashed with hair as golden as the sun. His muscles flexed as Arthur brought himself closer to Merlin, over him. “Ready?” he panted, and all Merlin could do was nod.

First Arthur kissed his lips, then Merlin’s chin. Arthur kept kissing, moving down his body. Finally, Arthur stopped at his navel, his blond hair tickling Merlin's belly. Merlin was hot with anticipation as he lingered. “Arthur…” Merlin was hardly coherent.

“Shut up, Merlin.” That was it, Merlin could stand it no more, and Arthur knew it. At last, Arthur continued, forcing Merlin to drop of the edge of existence and fall. Fall, fall, and fall through a bubbling warmth from Arthur’s very touch. Then Merlin dropped back to the earth.

Arthur’s head rested on Merlin’s heaving chest. He kissed it softly and moved to cuddle up to Merlin. They melted together for a moment before Merlin turned to look at Arthur, who was nearly asleep. “Arthur, did you want me to -”

“No, Merlin. I just want to lay with you.” Merlin’s heart skipped its regular rhythm, and then was pounding against his chest.

The stars began to shine brighter as the full darkness set in. The grass under Merlin’s back was warm, but the blades that brushed his arm held a light dew. Merlin brought Arthur in closer and savored the bliss he felt. “I love you, Arthur.” Merlin stammered, hardly believing he was able to form the phrase properly. “I always have.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

The night was silent for a long moment. There were crickets in the distance, and a breeze trickled in. Merlin’s eyes grew heavy and the stars disappeared. All he could hear was the hushed song the crickets played for them and Arthur’s rhythmic breathing. Merlin began to drift off to sleep, letting himself mold into Arthur. Right before Merlin fell into a sleep, Arthur pressed his smooth lips to Merlin's temple and whispered, “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that when Arthur says "shut up, Merlin," he really means it much more fondly. This was just an exploration of that idea.


End file.
